


Court dates

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Oneshot, Sibling Incest, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Itachi's busy so Sasuke will have to come to him
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Court dates

“This.” Itachi murmured as he locked the door behind himself. “Is a surprise that I…” He nipped Sasuke’s exposed neck and smiled at the groan that pulled from Sasuke’s throat. “Like… very much.” His hand slipped between his brother’s legs to tease the hardness printing against his slacks. Itachi would have pushed Sasuke down on his office floor if his brother didn’t wiggle away. “Sasuke?”

“As much as I would really like to finish this on the floor or the table.” Sasuke’s eyes flicked to Itachi’s desk and only a strong will kept him from not doing anything to his little brother. Those words were a taunt and a tease. It would be so easy to nudge him to the desk and spread him out on it. “I came here because you are rarely at home.”

“That’s because of this case and that other case.” Itachi winced. He sighed and wiped his face with his hand. He was lucky enough to be working with people that let him have as much freedom as he wanted. Orochimaru didn’t care what Itachi did. He knew Itachi would bring him results no matter what. That was what really mattered. “I try to make it home when I can but those aren’t usually the best hours.”

And all he usually did was try to quietly sleep next to Sasuke. He didn’t want to disturb him but after working so hard that they could finally live together he wasn’t going to use the spare bedroom. Sasuke also played nice and let Itachi sleep in. it just added to them missing each other. All Itachi really had these days was a bit of Sasuke’s warmth and the scent of him when he did manage to bring him home. His life revolved around these two important cases.

“I know.” Sasuke said softly. “That’s why I came here.” He glanced at the briefcase that Itachi had taken away from him. “To surprise you at work but nii-san.” He murmured. “It seems that I might have just come in a robe instead of all the trouble that I went to.”

“No matter what you do for me Sasuke I would like it.” Itachi eyed Sasuke before he huffed and walked to his desk. He was still hard and his slacks were barely containing it. Just kissing Sasuke had lit the fire in him. He knew that whatever Sasuke had brought or planned to do… he wasn’t leaving the office without being bent over something. It had ben way too long.

“I did things I don’t usually do. Bought things I don’t usually buy all to soothe my busy big brother.” Sasuke purred. He walked to the other end of the large desk and sat on it. Itachi’s eyes moved to the curve of his ass before he met his brother’s eyes again. He was so hungry for Sasuke. He didn’t mind a tease but he was hungry for something that wasn’t food.”

“And what exactly-“ The briefcase snicked open under Itachi’s touch. “Wine and chocolates?” He laughed softly. “It certainly isn’t like you.”

“I even ordered food so we could have lunch here.” Sasuke laughed. “But somehow I think that you would rather eat me instead.”

“Or eat it off of you.” Itachi sighed while Sasuke laughed. “Fine then.” He could play along with this. If Sasuke wanted to be cute he could go along with it. “You got a rather good wine.” The year was good. “You know what I like.”

“Of course I do.” Sasuke reached across for the glasses he had put in the briefcase. “So why don’t we make a toast until the food comes? Who knows when we’ll have a chance like this again.” His brother was certainly right.

X

“Nii-san.” Sasuke gasped a he clutched onto the blanket they had spread on the floor “Unf my phone. Itachi my…” He trailed off as Itachi swept his tongue lower. “My phone’s vibrating.”

“Is that so.” Itachi pressed a kiss to Sasuke’s hip before he raised his head. “That’s nice.” He lowered his head before he swirled with his tongue across Sasuke’s skin. His little brother groan and arched into the touches. So beautiful and responsive.

“Itachi the food!” Sasuke’s hands sank into his hair and held him. Itachi could have pulled away but he locked eyes with Sasuke instead. The glazed eyes of his little brother were showing comprehension rapidly. “The food is here. They can’t exactly come in can they?” Sasuke grinned as he pushed Itachi away. Itachi refused for one moment. Sasuke’s breath hitched and moaned as Itachi made sure to lick and kiss further down until Sasuke’s legs trembled in his grip. “Oh damn.” Sasuke murmured.

“Food you said.” Itachi glanced at the half empty bottle of wine. Maybe it would be nice to finish it with food. They had only gotten a few sips down before Itachi had used Sasuke as his personal glass. “I’ll grab my wallet and get the food.”

“It’s already paid for and I’ll grab the food. It’s my treat.” Sasuke rubbed his hands over his face before he got to his knees. “You have to put yourself in order. Your hair’s a mess nii-san.”

“Exactly whose fault is that?” Itachi snorted. “It’s yours little brother. You were very insistent.” Very delicious. He had cried out and pushed his fingers deep in Itachi’s hair. Made sure that Itachi couldn’t have pulled away easily. Not that he had wanted to. The taste of Sasuke and wine was heady. “You plan on making a show going out like that?”

“Why would I let people see a sight that’s yours?” Sasuke shot at him as he got to his feet. He moved to Itachi’s closet and removed the long coat he kept there. He put it on and shot Itachi a victorious look. “Now no one should know what you were doing in your office unless I linger.” He laughed as he unlocked the door. “I have no plan on lingering so just wait until I get the food.”

“What a naughty little brother.” Itachi murmured in the empty room. He ran his fingers through his loose hair before he laughed. He had not expected valentines to be so exciting but he had no complaints. Once he was with Sasuke everything worked out. That was just perfect for him.


End file.
